guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winter
Hi, a newbie here. I read somewhere on Guild Hall that Greater Conflagation + Winter does not work, can someone check this? :It is said that GC needs to be put down before Winter for the combo to take effect. I didn't personally test this though. -PanSola 11:15, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :: I just tested Winter + GC in the guild hall and it converted all damage to cold no matter what (I think I tested both combinations although it was a little bit chaotic ;). Most interestingly though, Kindle Arrows (or a fiery string or GC) and Winter still triggered Conjure Flame and not Conjure Frost, although all the damage received (from bow, Kindle Arrows and Conjure Flame) counted as cold damage. (Mantra of Frost triggered 3 times per attack.) --Ts 17:07, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::: That's because Conjure Flame does its bonus damage based on whether or not you have a "fire weapon," sending out fire damage. Winter just converts the damage type after the trigger is pulled, so to say. Mujaki 01:59, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::So if you were to bring winter and kindle arrows, would you want conjure frost or conjure flame? I tried it with conjure frost and it didn't seem to work--Devils Apprentice 19:15, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::::OK answered my own questiong, went and tried again with conjure flame instead and it triggered.--Devils Apprentice 19:17, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Winter + Air Magic skills Does Winter also neutralize the armor penetration inherent in many Air Magic skills, or does the penetration carry over despite the change in damage type? :armor penetration has nothing to do with the damage type, so the latter is true. - 19:28, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, the armor penetration is associated with certain skills, not with lightning damage. --Karlos 01:09, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :::OK, thanks. I have a tendency to make things more complicated than they really are. --HopefulNebula 23:12, 13 June 2006 (CDT) How does this work with Stone Striker and Mantra of Earth? Shido 11:59, 15 December 2006 (CST) I second that. Does Winter take effect before, or after Stone Striker? Judging by the evidence presented by GC, I'd say that it takes effect after. Still, GC is a spirit and SS is an enchantment. Possibly affected by the order of coming into play? Bug? This copy and paste from the talkpage of Hell's Precipice: winter? I've not noticed that they are weaker when I used Winter. My fire magic was doing the same damage. At least to the Titans. Is there something I am missing or are the enemies not really weaker to cold damage than fire damage?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:37, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Unless something changed recently, they should be weaker to cold damage. I'll check this out tonight if I have time. BigAstro 16:44, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::On an unrelated note, where would a random meteor hit come from if I'm only near a warrior fist of the titans? I don't see anything about an environment effect but something called meteor hit me, interrupt and kd. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:59, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::The volcano spews out rocks that hit certain spots and look like meteors. It's kind of an environmental effect. --Macros 17:05, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :I tested it with my fire ele and Winter doesn't appear to have any effect on damage now. I did this mission at most 2 months ago and the titans were indeed weak to cold damage at the time. BigAstro 20:00, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :I have tested this somewhat thoroughly and I figured out that Ice spells do indeed do more damage but fire spells do not do more damage when winter is active. I don't know if this intentional or a glitch, but it doesn't seem normal. Ryve 1:03, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, what this means is that it is Winter itself which is bugged, not the Hell's Precipice or the Titans. Bad news for Eskimo teams everywhere... (T/ ) 01:17, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Just thought I'd move the discussion to a more relevant page. (T/ ) 01:20, 21 June 2007 (CDT) I used an Icy sword over my Standard Sword and i saw a BIG damage difference, they too more, very noticable too. - Chrisworld 01:26, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Well, I guess that would confirm that it is definitely not the Damagetype system or the Titan's elemental resistances that is the problem here. I am pretty certain it is Winter. (T/ ) 01:29, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Flare, winter, and mantra of frost work together as expected. --Fyren 02:46, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Uh...well >.> So perhaps it was a temporary bug that has now been fixed? I don't understand. If Winter is working to trigger Mantra of Frost, then it must surely be working...but if Winter + Fire spells don't do more damage to Titans then...Ice spells and cold-damage weps do, so I'm confused now. (T/ ) 19:25, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe its the spells themselves? What about a plain fire weapon doing more damage when winter is up? Just shooting in the dark here lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:52, 26 June 2007 (CDT) I posted this concern under the discussion of Winter in the official wiki, hopefully we'll get a response from the head honchos at ANet... King Neoterikos 21:36, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Could someone place a nice big BUG warning on the article page? I just tried using winter on the NF mission with the sandstorm boss... disaster cause winter had no effect on his earth evilness. Rcollins779x 18:34, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Just did Hell's bonus, it's still bugged. Same damage with or without Winter. However, even with Greater Conflag, I was still doing the samae damage with my Piercing damage bow. Maybe the mission is bugged? --DEATHWING 18:50, 25 July 2007 (CDT)